


Maillard

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: Ladders [Podfic] [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: Their first fight (if you don't count all the murder and betrayal and Will punching him in the face).





	Maillard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maillard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875396) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



This is the audio production of the third part of Emungere's wonderful  _Ladders_ series, "Maillard"

 

Length: 14:25 (12MB)

 

Access: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1srhTi4o3rQuIQmd1Nrdq05bGGoP8_Ye_)


End file.
